


Entry 15,

by White_Mist



Series: Entries. [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Transcendence_AU
Genre: 15, Following, Gen, Steps, entry, the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Mist/pseuds/White_Mist
Summary: Entry 15 was found last year, New Orleans.It was buried under an abandoned laboratory.Floppy disk.





	Entry 15,

**Author's Note:**

> W  
> e
> 
> w  
> o  
> r  
> k
> 
> d  
> o  
> w  
> n  
> w  
> a  
> r  
> d  
> s

Entry 15.  
=====  
=====  
=====  
Day: Twenty  
Hour: Late.

Project:  
Aborted.

Subject:  
xxxxxx

=====  
=====  
=====  
Status report:

I have to announce my failure. I was unable to make progress on the subject coded as "Caesar." We have to shift our focus now onto a new project. This was my own fault. As this form seems to be sustaining me exceptionally well, I was more curious about that. Decoding Caesar and uploading it to the databanks as I record. My Third Subject, "Alcor." is still missing, I will take improvements to avoid another disastrous confrontation with the subject much like the one in Entry 12. 

Improvements and Notes:

Xenobiotic components have be integrated into myself, for further enhancement 

Perhaps, I should try to recapture the subject  
Bio-statistical readings are almost off the charts concerning the subject

Poly-carbonate instruments will be constructed for our next task  
Communications with the other successful subjects have been established  
Very, very good.  
Too good?  
Good.  
Transmogrify the poly-carbonate instruments to make them useful, noted.  
Signing off. Entry 15. Closed.

=====  
=====  
=====  
Entry 15: Continuation

Amendment Observation:  
Subject:  
Myself.

Blood.  
15.  
14.  
13.  
12.  
11.

=====  
=====  
=====

**Author's Note:**

> And  
> Always  
> Strive  
> To  
> Improve.


End file.
